Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories
|designer = Tetsuya Nomura |writer = Daisuke Watanabe |composer = Yoko Shimomura |series = ''Kingdom Hearts'' |released = }} |INT=March 29, 2007 — as Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories}} |genre = Action role-playing game |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platforms = Game Boy Advance PlayStation 2 |media = 256 megabit cartridge DVD-ROM }} Kingdom Hearts: Chain of is an action role-playing game developed by Square Enix and Japanese studio Jupiter and published by Square Enix in 2004 for the Game Boy Advance. The game serves as an intermediary between the two larger-scale PlayStation 2 games in the Kingdom Hearts series. It was one of the first GBA games to incorporate full motion video. The game was remade into a PlayStation 2 game titled Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, which was released in Japan as a second disc packaged with Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix in March 2007. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is the direct sequel to Kingdom Hearts, and its ending is set about a year before Kingdom Hearts II. The story centers around the protagonist of the first game, Sora, exploring a mysterious castle in search of his friends. As he ascends the castle, his friend and rival, Riku, explores the basement levels and fights his personal demons. The game introduces new characters and plotlines that further expanded the Kingdom Hearts universe and set up the premise for Kingdom Hearts II. Though not as successful as the other Kingdom Hearts games, it received positive reviews and sales. It was praised for its story, graphics, and FMVs. The game features a new card based battle system that is a departure from its predecessor. When it debuted in Japan, it sold 104,000 units in only 48 hours, a record for a Game Boy Advance title at the time. Since its release, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories has sold over 1.5 million copies worldwide. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is a combination between a console role-playing game and a collectible card game. The main role-playing aspect is an experience point system that is used to increase the character's maximum health or Card Points, or to learn a new skill. The cards are utilized in the progression of the story as well as in combat. The game features a field map and battle screen. The field map is an isometric area where the player can traverse between rooms. Enemies inhabit the field map and track the player to engage in combat, which can be initiated through contact between the player and an enemy. Once combat has been engaged, the game switches to the battle screen which utilizes a card-based battle system. A unique aspect to this game is "room synthesis": to advance through the game, Sora must utilize Map cards that he has found after winning battles to synthesize rooms. The properties of each room―including quality of items and strength of enemies―are determined by the Map cards that the player chooses. Each card has a specific effect; red cards affect the number and type of enemies; green cards affect the power of the player's deck; and blue cards affect the properties of the room itself, such as allowing treasure chests or a save point to appear. The game features three modes of gameplay. The first two are story modes that feature either Sora or Riku, and the third is a two player battle mode. Initially only Sora's story mode is available. After it has been completed, "Reverse/Rebirth" is unlocked. Reverse/Rebirth allows the player to play a second story mode featuring Riku and a link mode where players can battle each other via a Game Link Cable. . Player information, including cards and HP, is located on the left side of the screen while enemy information is located on the right.]] Combat Combat uses a card-based battle system that is executed in real time. The player can jump and maneuver around the battle screen as they would on the field map, but all physical attacks, magic, items, and summonings are activated by playing cards. Cards are ranked from zero to nine, and are used for making attack combos, or breaking enemy cards. The higher the rank, the more Card Points (CP) are required to place it in the player's deck. Card Points, increased through level up, effectively limit the number of cards the player can use in a deck. Cards with rank "zero" can break any opposing card or combo, but they can be broken by any card as well. Breaking an opposing card will cancel that attack and stun the enemy for a short time. Special enemy cards may be obtained by defeating enemies and bosses and are used to give Sora a temporary ability, ranging from enhanced offensive and defensive capabilities, to modifying the attributes of certain cards. Combining cards in sets of three will create combo attacks that are more difficult to break because the rank of the combo will be the sum of the ranks of the three cards in the combo. Certain card combinations will create a "sleight", a special combination that will create a powerful physical attack, magical spell, or summon attack. When the player runs out of cards, the deck must be reloaded. Additionally, using a card combination will cause the first card in the combo to become unusable until the end of combat. Sora's and Riku's stories differ gameplay-wise in several ways. In Sora's story, Sora obtains cards by defeating enemies or through Moogle Shops. In some cases Sora must earn the specific card first through a plot event before it becomes available. Sora can create and store three different decks in the pause menu. Unlike Sora, Riku has a closed deck that cannot be customized. The cards in his deck change depending on the world in which he is traveling. Riku is limited to mainly physical attacks and Mickey Mouse (known in-game as "The King") ally cards. By breaking a certain number of opposing cards, Riku can activate "dark mode" and unlock his sleight attacks. Plot Setting The game takes place in Castle Oblivion, a mysterious castle kept by Marluxia.Zexion: That was Marluxia, keeper of this castle. The castle causes visitors to lose their memories when they enter.Donald: "THUNDER! Huh? That's odd. THUNDER! THUNDER!! Umm...FIRE! Blizzard?" / Unknown: I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and ability you knew...though the forgetting does not end there. In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way of things in Castle Oblivion. The lobby and areas between floors are a sterile white with flower-themed decorations but each floor can be transformed into a different world from the first Kingdom Hearts game using "world cards" created from Sora's memories.Unknown: It isn't reality that you see. This town is an illusion conceived by your memories ingrained in that card. Like before, many of the worlds are based on classic Disney films while the rest were created by Square Enix. Unlike the previous game, the worlds are created from Sora's memories. As such, many of the events experienced in Kingdom Hearts are relived in this game; Sora re-encounters memory versions of Disney characters that he met before. The individual plots differ from those in the original game and revolve around the theme of memory. The exception is the Deep Jungle world which does not reappear in Chain of Memories. Just as Kingdom Hearts had several worlds created specifically for that game, Chain of Memories introduces Twilight Town, in addition to the original worlds of Kingdom Hearts. The world card for Twilight Town was created from memories on "the other side of Sora's heart".Vexen: You'll yet have your chance. As we fought, I delved deep into your memory...and look what I found. This is a card crafted from memories locked in the other side of your heart. If you want to fight me for real, then step into the world within this card! Although Sora has no direct memories of this world, its significance becomes clear in Kingdom Hearts II. Characters Sora returns as the main protagonist of the game. Donald Duck and Goofy also return, but they are less involved in the gameplay and story. Like the first game, Chain of Memories features numerous cameos from both the Final Fantasy series and the Disney animated features canon. Being a direct sequel, many of the characters from the first Kingdom Hearts reappear in this installment. As each world and the characters of those worlds are recreated from Sora's memories, they interact with Sora as if they had never met before. Chain of Memories also introduces a handful of new characters. Several are members of the enigmatic Organization. Other new characters include Naminé, a young girl capable of manipulating memories, and DiZ, a mysterious man concealed by red robes and bandages. Riku is also featured as a playable character in the second story mode. After being sealed in the realm of darkness at the end of Kingdom Hearts, Riku appears in the basement of Castle Oblivion. He is aided by King Mickey and DiZ. Six members of the Organization serve as the main antagonists of the game, though only four appear in Sora's story mode. Among the four are Marluxia, the main antagonist and lord of Castle Oblivion; Larxene, a female member assisting Marluxia; Axel, a double agent whose loyalties are hidden; and Vexen, an unwilling participant in Marluxia's plan. Zexion and Lexaeus, allies of Vexen, appear only in Riku's story mode. Ansem also appears in Riku's story as an entity within Riku trying to gain control of him. Many of the Disney villains return; like the other Disney characters, they are recreated from Sora's memories and interact with him as if they had never met before. Story Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories takes place directly after the ending of the first game, Kingdom Hearts. Sora and his friends Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket are walking down a winding path when a mysterious man dressed in a black, hooded coat appears. He directs Sora towards a massive fortress called Castle Oblivion and then disappears. When the travelers enter, they find the mysterious figure again. When Sora and his companions attempt to engage the figure, they find that their abilities seem to have no effect. The figure explains that they forgot all of their abilities when they entered the castle. He continues by creating a deck of cards made from Sora's and his friends' memories and tells them that everything they encounter in this castle will be based on their memories. The higher they go, the more memories they will lose in the process.Unknown: Yes. Go, Sora. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose... ) explains the rules of Castle Oblivion.]] Meanwhile, floors below, Riku has been transported from the realm of darkness'Riku:' Urgh...Where...where am I... / ... / Riku: Between...what? The king! Where's the king?! Together we closed the door to darkness, and after that... Grr, why can't I remember? and fights his personal demons as he battles upward from the basement levels of Castle Oblivion. Neither Riku nor Sora are aware that they are being manipulated by a mysterious group called the Organization. Marluxia, the Organization's lord of Castle Oblivion and the figure who led Sora and his friends there, hopes to control Sora with and use him to overthrow the rest of the Organization, hoping to do so with the memory-altering powers of a girl named Naminé. The Organization members Zexion and Lexaeus catch wind of this plot and seek to counter Marluxia using Riku as their pawn. As Riku ascends Castle Oblivion, he, like Sora, encounters various members of the Organization. Vexen fights Riku to obtain his data and creates a replica of him. The replica embraces the darkness and believes himself to be stronger. After the Riku Replica battles Riku and flees, Vexen decides to use the Replica against Sora, after reworking the Replica's memory with Naminé's powers.Larxene: This is your chance to get your hands on the real Riku's memories. All you need is that card and a little help from Naminé. Maybe we'll get her to make you forget you're fake...Better yet, we could remake your heart so you can be just like the real Riku. / Riku Replica: Hey, hold on! What do you mean, remake my heart?! The real Riku's a wimp who can't deal with the darkness inside him. What do I want with the heart of a loser? / Larxene: Any objections, Vexen? Do you or don't you want to test Sora? / Vexen: It must be done. / Riku Replica: What?! Vexen, how could you! / Vexen: Didn't I say I intended to make good use of you? As Sora ascends through the castle, he battles Larxene, a co-conspirator in Marluxia's plot. Afterwards, he appears to remember Naminé as an old friend of his.Sora: What's...that? Is that mine? / Larxene: Tsk, tsk. You've been wearing it all this time, and you forgot? No, you couldn't have. The memory is engraved in your heart. Now think, Sora. What oh what could it be? Who gave it to you? / Sora: Na...Na...mi...? / Larxene: That's right! Free the memory from your heart! / Sora: Nami...Naminé. He learns that she is being held in the castle, and continues to ascend, clashing with the Riku Replica who now believes himself to be the real Riku. After witnessing the death of Vexen and killing Larxene himself, Sora learns about his shifting memories and Marluxia's plans from Naminé; Axel, another Organization member who serves as a double agent, had allowed Naminé to meet Sora to foil Marluxia's plans.Axel: Right, your big plan. You use Naminé to rewrite Sora's memory piece by piece. He becomes her puppet. Then, using Naminé and Sora, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization. Did I get it right? 'Cause that would make YOU the traitor, Marluxia. Not me. / Marluxia: But you eliminated Vexen! / Axel: Yeah, come to think of it. So what? All I did was weed the garden. And I had to be sure you two trusted me. / Marluxia: I see...a double agent. You've been investigating our conspiracy from the start. Sora forms an alliance with the Riku Replica—who discovers that his memory was also altered by Naminé—and they fight to the top of the castle and defeat Marluxia. Naminé then puts Sora and his friends into pod-like machines to help them regain the memories they lost in the castle, even though they would forget the events that transpired in the castle.Donald: We have to sleep in these to get our memories back? / Naminé: You'll be fine. It might take a little time, but I'll take care of you. / Goofy: But when we wake up, we won't remember you anymore... As this occurs above, Ansem, who took over Riku's body in the previous game, attempts to regain control of Riku below, but is continually thwarted with the intervention of King Mickey.Ansem: You need the darkness. Submit! Bow to the darkness, and bow to me. / Riku: Not a...chance... / Ansem: Only darkness can help you now. / Mickey: You're wrong! / Riku: That voice...! Your Majesty, is that you?! / Mickey: You betcha! Riku, you're not alone. Listen careful now, Riku. The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness! But you have to believe! On the way, Riku battles Lexaeus, who sacrifices himself to force Riku's darkness to the surface. Later, Riku confronts Zexion, who now sees Riku as a threat and seeks to dispose of him, but Riku embraces his darkness and overcomes him. Arriving in Twilight Town, Riku meets DiZ, an enigmatic man interested in Riku and sends him to speak with Naminé,DiZ: You are special. You exist between light and dark. You stand in the twilight. I want you to meet Naminé, then choose. but the Riku Replica, who now seeks to justify his existence, fights Riku. After eliminating the Replica, Riku learns from Naminé that what remains of Ansem lives in his heart. Riku chooses to face him and DiZ pulls Ansem from Riku's heart to battle. After defeating Ansem, Riku learns that as long as he has darkness at his command, Ansem still resides within him. He sets out with King Mickey as his companion.Mickey: Your darkness belongs to you. Just like your light. Until now, I thought darkness was nothing but bad. But my time with you made me change my mind. You've chosen a road I never thought of. Light and dark, back to back. With you, they mingle in a way no one's ever seen before. I want to see where that road leads. And if it's okay, I want to walk the road with you. Development The idea for an intermediary title was developed after director Tetsuya Nomura and his team had already begun to develop ideas for the second Kingdom Hearts game, which he had intended to be set a year after the original. Originally titled Kingdom Hearts: Lost Memories, Tetsuya Nomura changed the name to match the overall outline of the story, while still reflecting the theme of memories. Chain of Memories was developed to bridge the gap between the two titles. Like most sequels, Kingdom Hearts II was planned to have the character start from the beginning, ability-wise. To explain the loss of abilities gained in the previous game, Nomura had the story revolve around Sora's memories getting disorganized and implemented the card battle system to symbolize Sora's various memories. Nomura was hesitant about releasing a Kingdom Hearts title on the Game Boy Advance, feeling that the 3D graphics of the original game would not translate well into 2D. Nomura changed his position after hearing that children wanted to play Kingdom Hearts on the GBA. After exploring ideas for the gameplay, he felt that a 2D Kingdom Hearts game would be possible, and that it could still feel like and play like what gamers were used to in the original. Meanwhile, Nomura wanted to give the game a "lighter tone" than the PlayStation 2 games. Chain of Memories was announced along with Kingdom Hearts II at the Tokyo Game Show in September of 2003. Initial details included the switch to 2D graphics, the use of cards to perform attacks, and that compressed movies would be utilized in some cut scenes. The cut scene animations were rendered using the graphical engine of the PlayStation 2 iteration and then encoded for the Game Boy Advance by using a technology developed by Japanese company, AM3. To help market the game, Disney and Square Enix launched official Japanese websites. A playable demo was first made available to the public at the 2003 Jump Festa in Japan; this demo and subsequent demos highlighted the card based combat system. Aside from information gathered from the opening sequences, most details regarding the story were kept secret until the release. The card-based gameplay of Chain of Memories would later serve to inspire the gameplay of Jupiter's next game, The World Ends with You; originally, the team envisioned a similar card game-based system taking place on the lower screen of the Nintendo DS, but eventually this morphed to a battle system taking place on both screens, with a card game controlled on the upper screen. Audio Much of the music from the original Kingdom Hearts is present in Chain of Memories. The main vocal theme for the original Japanese release is once again . The English version of "Hikari", "Simple And Clean", is used in the localized releases. Additional and reworked tracks were created for Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Since the music is reused from the original, a Chain of Memories soundtrack was never released. The new reworked tracks, however, are included on two CDs in the Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete. Due to the technological limitations of the Game Boy Advance, voice acting was kept to a minimum. Though many characters from Kingdom Hearts were voiced by the cast from before, the Japanese version used the following voice actors: Keiji Fujiwara as Axel; Tatsuya Kando as Vexen, Marluxia, and Lexaeus; and Rieko Katayama as Larxene. A limited amount of voice acting was added only for the battle sequences. Voice clips from the first Kingdom Hearts were inserted into Chain of Memories. The English version is absent any dialogue; the voicing during Organization battles is replaced with simple grunts, laughter, and other battle cries. Reception |EuroG = 8 out of 10 |Fam = 36 out of 40 |G4 = 4 out of 5 |GSpot = 7.7 out of 10 |GSpy = 4 out of 5 |IGN = 8 out of 10 | |MC = 76 out of 100 |GR = 78% | }} While the least successful in the series, both critically and commercially, Chain of Memories received generally positive reviews and met with successful sales figures. In Japan, it sold 104,000 units in 48 hours, a record for a Game Boy Advance title at the time. Its positive debut sales placed it in the top spot of sales charts in Japan. In the first month of its North American release, it was ranked 1st on GameSpot's ChartSpot for portable systems and 6th for all consoles. By February 2005, it had sold over one million copies in Japan and North America. As of December 2006, Chain of Memories has sold over 1.5 million copies worldwide, with 200,000 units in PAL regions, 400,000 units in Japan, and 900,000 units in North America. Critical response The game received positive ratings from critics. The card based battle system received mixed reviews. GameSpot called it "unwieldy", while GameSpy called it "engaging" and GameWatch called it original. Reviews also cited that the card battle system was awkward and made it difficult to plan strategies. G4TV commented that the gameplay was well suited for portable play and that it successfully combined card battles and random dungeons, "two much-maligned RPG" elements. Some critics found the Room Synthesis to be far too linear. The most frequent praise went towards the story. IGN called it an “engrossing storyline that actually changes up after the adventure comes to an end" and rated the presentation a 10 out of 10. The quality of the graphics was well received, particularly the cut scenes. IGN cited them as "wonderfully produced FMV sequences". GameSpot stated the movies were true to the art style of the original and that they were on par with GBA video paks. They also commented on the detailed and well animated game sprites. GameWatch described the events scenes as "high quality". Many critics stated that though the graphics were not as good as the PlayStation 2 predecessor, they were very good for a GBA game. G4TV complimented the graphics stating that Chain of Memories was "one of the best-looking GBA games out there." Versions and merchandise Like its predecessor, a great deal of merchandise was produced to help market the release of the game. Square Enix released two products to coincide with the release of the video game. The first was a limited edition Kingdom Hearts Game Boy Advance SP set that was released only in Japan. The set contained the game, a "Kingdom deep silver" GBA SP with the Kingdom Hearts logo, and a carrying strap. The second was a Kingdom Hearts trading card game produced by Tomy. The TCG featured starter decks, playing mats, and booster packs. Fantasy Flight Games later acquired the rights to market it to the English-speaking market. In 2007, a remake for the PlayStation 2, dubbed Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories was released along with Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix in a set, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+. A manga series ran in Monthly Shonen Gangan in Japan, and was later released in the United States. It is accompanied by three novels—two set during Sora's storyline and the third during Reverse/Rebirth, Riku's story. Like the Final Fantasy games and the first Kingdom Hearts game, Square released an Ultimania book on Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories following the release of the game. In North America, BradyGames released a strategy guide with a comprehensive walkthrough. remake of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories]] ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories was remade for the PlayStation 2, titled Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. It was released as the second disc of Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ in Japan on March 29, 2007. The remake includes polygonal 3D battles and worlds using the same graphics as Kingdom Hearts, as well as voice acting and an improved soundtrack. While the card based battle system and room synthesis aspects of the gameplay stayed mostly the same, there were additions, such as the Reaction Command function from Kingdom Hearts II. The voice acting is only in the hallways between the world floors and in the Destiny Islands and Twilight Town worlds. The remake also includes new cutscenes and battles that were not in the original game such as a fight with Zexion in Reverse/Rebirth. When the game is completed, the player has the option of watching cutscenes in a "Theater Mode". Manga Like the first Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories was also adapted into a manga by Shiro Amano, following the same plot as the video game. It was serialized in Square's Monthly Shonen Gangan in Japan, then released in two volumes in Japan and later in the United States by Tokyopop. The first volume was released in Japan on October 22, 2005. A year later, the it was released in English on October 10, 2006 The second volume was released on February 6, 2007. The manga series has had moderate success. The first volume was ranked 112th on USA Today's "Top 150 best sellers" during the week of its release. IGN praised Amano's renditions of the characters and the humor added into scenes. They also commented the weak elements of the game weakened the manga's overall quality. The series was followed by a third manga series, Kingdom Hearts II. The series was re-released in a boxed set in the United States on October 9, 2007. References External links *[http://na.square-enix.com/games/kingdomhearts/khcom/ Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories] - Square Enix's official website *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom2fm/ Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+] - Japanese Final Mix+ official website Category:2004 video games Category:Action role-playing video games Category:Card battle video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Jupiter Co. games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters es:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories fr:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories it:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories nl:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ja:キングダムハーツ チェインオブメモリーズ no:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories pt:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories fi:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories sv:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Category:2008 video games